


SECOND YEAR BONDING TIME!!

by Allythe, Kai_theblob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (soon), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Collaboration, Coming Out, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Family Issues, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Fukunaga, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Its angsty but i promise its not all angst, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neglect, Nekoma, Non Binary Akaashi, Non Binary Ennoshita, Non Binary Kenma, Non-binary character, Other, Pining, Shiratorizawa, Tags May Change, Texting, This fic hurts and we r the ones writing it, Trans Character, Trans Shirabu, Unrequited Love, aoba johsai, like a lot of it, mentions of - Freeform, trans atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythe/pseuds/Allythe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_theblob/pseuds/Kai_theblob
Summary: guardian: THIS CHAT IS BASICLLY HERE SO US SECOND YEARS CAN TALK AND HOPEFULLY BY NEXT YEAR HAVE UNRBEAKABLE BONDS BETWEEN OUR TEAMS SO WE CAN HAVE MORE TRANING CAMPS AND PRACTICE MATCHESSENPAI: what~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OR:The second years of haikyuu all join a group chat and figure out volleyball isn't the biggest problem in their lives
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Endgame ships, Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji, Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi, Kawanishi Taichi/Tendou Satori, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kunimi Akira, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Okay this may be confusing, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, Terushima Yuuji/Random Girl, Watari Shinji/Yamagata Hayato, some arent gonna be endgame in fic, the tagging isnt working properly idk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	SECOND YEAR BONDING TIME!!

**Author's Note:**

> Enno: Ennoshita  
> KiNOshita: Kinoshita  
> narnia: Narita  
> guardian: Nishinoya  
> SENPAI: Tanaka  
> can i PLEASE get a waffle: Watari (kyoutani and yahaba in the background fighting, Watari: CAN I PLEASE GET A WAFFLE)  
> aone: Aone  
> futacutie: Futakuchi  
> kyouken: Kyoutani  
> yahaba♡: Yahaba  
> Kodzuken: Kenma  
> Owlsetter: Akaashi  
> Shirabunny: Shirabu  
> fukuwunaga: Fukunaga  
> yamamowo: Yamamoto  
> Kawanishit: Kawanishi
> 
> PLEASE BEAR WITH US HERE THIS FIC IS GONNA BE A ROLLERCOASTER JUST HOLD ON

**Second Year Crows**

**guardian:** i made an oopsie

**guardian:** me and ruyu were just chillin

**Enno:** What did you guys do

**SENPAI:** OKAY IN R DEFEJSE WE DIDN KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN

**Enno:** WHAT DID YOU DO

**guardian:** okay so me n ryuu wanted some caprisns but they were frozen

**KiNOshita:** why were they frozen

**guardian:** idk

**guardian:** and so we put them in the microwve to thaw them out

**narnia:** oh no

**guardian:** and it started popping n sparking

**Enno:** did you take it out of the microwave?

**SENPAI:** NO

**guardian:** I TOLD RYU THAT IT DIDN'T SOUMD GOOD BUT HE JSUrT SAID TO KEEP MICROWAVNG IT

**SENPAI:** DUDE

**narnia:** did the microwave set on fre?

**guardian:** YEA

**Enno:** Why

**Enno:** WHY CANT THE BOTH OF YOU BE ALONE FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT STARTING A PROBLEM

**SENPAI:** IM SRRY

**Enno:** Did anything burn down?

**guardian:** no

**SENPAI:** i put out the fire

**Enno:** Okay

**narnia:** y did u think that was a smart idea?

**SENPAI:** we dint know

**KiNOshita:** you didnt know aluminum exploded in the microwave?

**guardian:** caprisns are made out of alumiinm?

**SENPAI:** what

**Enno:** Oh my god.

**narnia:** gl 

**Enno:** Guys PLEASE don't microwave random things without knowing if its dangerous that could have set your house on fire.

**guardian:** we wont do it again!

**SENPAI:** we promise

**Enno:** Okay

**KiNOshita:** noya do your parents know that your microwave was on fire?

**guardian:** oh no

**SENPAI:** HUSHAHAHAAJAHAH

**narnia:** uh gl

**Enno:** Tell them.

**guardian:** OKAY OKAY

**guardian:** brb

**KiNOshita:** rip noya u will be missed

**narnia:** this is so sad

**SENPAI:** hopefully he doesnt tell his parents i did that

**Enno:** I cant believe that happened..

**narnia:** im nt surprised 

**narnia:** enno you migt have to give them a lesson on how to properly function nd not make a mess

**Enno:** I dont want to

**Enno:** I'm not going to be able to babysit them after highschool

**SENPAI:** BABYSIT?

**KiNOshita:** face it you guys are like newborns

**SENPAI:** WTH

**Enno:** Lesson one, don't microwave things that have packaging

**Enno:** Lesson two, you put the water in before cooking the mac n cheese cup.

**SENPAI:** THAT WAS 1 TIME

**narnia:** 2 actually

**guardian:** sup guys

**KiNOshita:** oh your alive

**guardian:** ye

**narnia:** what happnd?

**guardian:** they said it wasnt my fault since they were the ones who put it in the freezer 

**SENPAI:** NICE

**guardian:** OH ALSO

**guardian:** I CAME UP WITH A GENIUS PLAN

**Enno:** For some reason i feel like this plan isnt actually genius

**KiNOshita:** me too

**narnia:** this should be fun. Wht is it?

**guardian:** WE SHOULD INVITE SECOND YEARS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS TO THIS CHAT

**KiNOshita:** no way

**Enno:** nonononono

**narnia:** y would you even

**SENPAI:** Bro im sorry but theres no way

**guardian:** WHY?

**SENPAI:** THE OTHER TEAMS ARE FULL OF ASSHOLES AND PRETTY BOYS

**Enno:** Thats NOT the main problem here

**Enno:** There's many good reasons why thats never happening

**Enno:** One, the other teams hate us. Two, we dont know them. Three, how would you even get their numbers.

**guardian:** those reasons are weak i can easily tell u why we should

**guardian:** for the first reason, we dont know if they hate us 

**guardian:** also i got their contacts

**KiNOshita:** what

**narnia:** how

**guardian:** I got the numbers of all the liros from other teams since they r so coolll

**SENPAI:** thats just liberos though?

**guardian:** no you see the libers have the numbers of their teammates!

**guardian:** and also hinata has some of the other second years nmbers

**KiNOshita:** what

**Enno:** You asked hinata?

**guardian:** YEAH

**Enno:** You already have the numbers?

**guardian:** UH HUH

**KiNOshita:** ennoshita please dont tell me your thinking about actually doing this

**Enno:** Im not

**KiNOshita:** thank god

**SENPAI:** I AM

**KiNOshita:** oh no

**narnia:** its good none of them have admrin yet

**narnia:** The only person we trusted with admin was enno

**Enno:** what?

**narnia:** yeh 

**Enno:** Uh.. I dont have admin.

**KiNOshita:** oh no

**guardian has added aone, Kawanishit, yamamowo and can i PLEASE get a waffle to ‘Second year crows’**

**guardian:** hi please add the other second years on your volleyball teams

**KiNOshita:** oh no

**Enno:** NOYA

**narnia:** WHT THE HECK

**narnia:** NOYA WAS THE ADMIN

**KiNOshita:** please dont

**Enno:** Is there anyway we can kick them before they see this?

**Kawanishit:** uh

**can i PLEASE get a waffle:** what is this

**yamamowo:** YOOOO RYUU

**SENPAI:** TORA

**Enno:** no no no no no no

**yamamowo:** I MIGHT AS WELL

**Enno:** NO DON'T

**yamamowo has added fukuwunaga, kodzuken, and owlsetter to ‘Second year crows’**

**guardian:** oohhh we are gonna have to change that chat name

**Enno:** NOYA

**guardian:** im sorry i cant see ur messages chikara

**kodzuken:** what the fuck

**yamamowo:** HEY KENMA

**kodzuken has left ‘Second year crows’**

**yamamowo:** OI

**KiNOshita:** smart move i should do that

**owlsetter:** Uh.

**yamamowo has added kodzuken to ‘Second year crows’**

**owlsetter:** Oh hello Kozume.

**kodzuken:** akaashi i told you to call me kenma

**kodzuken:** and also stop adding me tora i dont want to be in group chats

**Kawanishit:** i would like to ask why im here

**yamamowo:** who r u

**Kawanishit:** i dont know

**aone has added futacutie to ‘Second year crows’**

**yamamowo:** HOLY HECK WHO IS THAT

**guardian:** pls just add ur second year teammates and i wll explain

**Enno:** HOW ABOUT YOU JUST EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOUR NOT ABLE TO

**guardian:** s that a threat

**Enno:** YES

**guardian:** well

**can i PLEASE get a waffle has added yahaba♡ and kyouken to ‘Second year crows’**

**futacutie:** OH HELL NO

**yahaba♡:** ew

**yahaba♡:** i mean.. Hi futakuchi!

**futacutie:** aone why

**aone:** well

**futacutie:** THATS NOT A GOOD REASON

**yamamowo:** HE SAID ONE THING???

**kodzuken:** please just kill me already

**owlsetter:** Same.

**futacutie:** theres no reason we should be in a chat with seijoh and karasuno 

**futacutie:** aone we r leaving

**aone:** no

**futacutie:** WHAT

**yahaba♡:** HAHAHAHaH

**kodzuken:** seijoh?

**kyouken:** shut up yahaba

**can i PLEASE get a waffle:** dont start you two

**Kawanishit:** i guess..

**Kawanishit has added Shirabunny to ‘Second year crows’**

**futacutie:** YOU ARE FUCKING JOKING

**yahaba♡:** ugh

**can i PLEASE get a waffle:** be nice

**yahaba♡:** its really GREAT to see you here shirabu! :)

**Shirabunny:** absolutely not.

**Shirabunny has left ‘Second year crows’**

**kodzuken:** another one bites the dust

**guardian:** GT BACK HERE SO I CAN EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE

**Enno:** NOYA

**owlsetter:** Oh Ennoshita, hi.

**Enno:** Hi I would love to talk but I have a major problem to take care of..

**owlsetter:** That's understandable.

**Kawanishit has added Shirabunny to ‘Second year crows’**

**Shirabunny:** What??

**Kawanishit:** stay

**Shirabunny:** why.

**Kawanishit:** why i added you or why you need to stay?

**Shirabunny:** both.

**guardian:** HI EVERY 1 WELCOME TO THE SECOND YEAR VOLLEYBALL CLUB CHAT

**narnia:** ennoshta stop this

**Enno:** IM TRYING

**SENPAI:** YOU CANT STOP IT

**KiNOshita:** i can hear ennoshitas pained screams from over here

**guardian has changed this chat name from ‘Second year crows’ to ‘SECOND YEAR BONDING TIME!!’**

**guardian:** THIS CHAT IS BASICLLY HERE SO US SECOND YEARS CAN TALK AND HOPEFULLY BY NEXT YEAR HAVE UNRBEAKABLE BONDS BETWEEN OUR TEAMS SO WE CAN HAVE MORE TRANING CAMPS AND PRACTICE MATCHES

**SENPAI:** what

**Enno:** Oh thats actually not a bad idea..

**KiNOshita:** ennoshita?

**narnia:** NO

**owlsetter:** Huh.

**futacutie:** Im sorry but theres no way im going to bond with yahabitch and shitabu

**yahaba♡:** excuse you?

**Shirabunny:** im out

**Kawanishit:** ill tell on you

**Shirabunny:** who would you tell huh?

**Kawanishit:** ushijima

**Shirabunny:** ..

**yahaba♡:** HAHA

**can i PLEASE get a waffle:** yahaba

**yahaba♡:** what i didnt even say anything

**KiNOshita:** do i have to be here

**guardian:** OFC UR A SECOND YEAR!

**narnia:** well

**Enno:** No running away.

**KiNOshita:** no way… ennoshita?

**Enno:** This chat cant be that bad.

**kodzuken:** since i cant leave i just wont talk

**yamamowo:** i dont think its a requirement to talk cause shouhei hasnt spoken yet!

**guardian:** well no its not a rwquirement bUT THE CHAT IS GONNA LOOK SO FUN UR GONNA WANT TO TALK

**fukuwunaga:** hi..

**kyouken:** since s not a reqirement im just gonna mute it

**yahaba♡:** pussy

**can i PLEASE get a waffle:** can you go TWO SECONDS without bothering someone

**yahaba♡:** YES

**futacutie:** do it then

**yahaba♡:** why would i?

**futacutie:** you seem like the real pussy here

**yahaba♡:** fine

**SENPAI:** is this the guy that tried to flirt with yachi

**kyouken:** yea

**yahaba♡:** wait

**SENPAI:** OH WELL YOUR THE WORST AND IT DIDNT WORK CUSE YOU ARE THE WORST

**Shirabunny:** I would have worded it differently.

**yahaba♡:** …

**Shirabunny:** Well since he's not gonna fight back i'm also gonna insult him.

**yamamowo:** this is funny

**Shirabunny:** Yahaba you are the worst person in the whole world and you are also the most pathetic volleyball player I've ever met. Being benched because of Oikawa Tooru, really? and you are such shit at setting and don't even deserve to be on the team you're on. 

**kyouken:** shittt

**guardian:** oop

**SENPAI:** noya look what you did omg

**yahaba♡:** how long has it been

**can i PLEASE get a waffle:** two minutes

**yahaba♡:** okay

**yahaba♡:** FUCK YOU SHIRABU

**yahaba♡:** YOU ONLY FUCKING REPLACED YOUR SETTER SENPAIR BECAUSE YOU ONLY TOSS TO THE SAME PERSON

**owlsetter:** I find this way more entertaining as a setter.

**kodzuken:** wow this is heated

**yahaba♡:** YOU DONT EVEN DESERVE THE STARTING PLACE YOU GOT BECAUSE YOU CANT MANAGE TO GET YOUR WHOLE TEAM TO BE AS GOOD AS USHIJIMA

**Enno:** Shouldn't someone stop them?

**narnia:** why dont u?

**Enno:** no.

**yahaba♡:** Also your really short compared to your teammates.

**Kawanishit:** ok thats enough.

**Shirabunny:** you know what.

**Shirabunny:** YOU FUCKING BITCH

**Kawanishit:** STOP IT 

**Kawanishit:** BOTH OF YOU STOP TEXTING

**can i PLEASE get a waffle:** omg that got really bad shit i should have stepped in 

**futacutie:** well then

**Enno:** Alright that's enough of this chat. We will all talk tomorrow and have those two apologize.

**Enno:** Goodnight everyone.

**Private chat: Kawanishit and Shirabunny**

**Kawanishit:** hey

**Kawanishit:** im going to your dorm

**Kawanishit:** you better let me in okay

**Kawanishit:** shirabu

**Shirabunny:** I

**Shirabunny:** Okay.

**Shirabunny:** Please hurry?

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and everything might seem really confusing rn but i promise you it will all come full circle. Also im so sorry about the major angst in the FIRST CHAPTER. I legit cried writing yahaba and shirabu insulting eachother since they are my favorites. Theres gonna be so much angst so be prepared. -Ally
> 
> I’m a little sorry for the angst we are about to put you though but I can’t wait. This is my first fanfic on ao3 so I’m a bit new to all this. Yahaba and Shirabu’s fight was hard to get though I love them so much. Hope you enjoy it! ~Kai


End file.
